Wordgirl's parallel universe
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: After foiling Dr. Two Brains again Wordgirl goes into a portal he created and goes to a parallel universe. How will she ever get back?


Okay story 12 I thought of this one a few weeks ago. Any way I hope you like it and I own nothing. Now lets then story 12.

The parallel universe

Narrator: One day in Dr. Two Brains lair…..

Dr. Two Brains: This is it boys this my greatest invention ever.

Henchmen: Cool…. What is it?

Dr. Two Brains: It's a portal to a parallel universe.

Henchmen: Didn't you do that in "Tobey and Wordgirl's" story called "Tobey takes over the world?" Kids don't you dare click on it it's rated "T."

Me: Actually that was a portal to the darkness of space I just put that so my story would be interesting, but this time it is a portal to a parallel universe and my stories are NOT copying righting Wordgirl. Any way please continue.

Dr. Two Brains: Oh thank goodness I'd thought you would never be quiet. Any way with this portal I will probably…. {before he could finish Wordgirl and Huggy come in.}

Wordgirl: Hold it right there Dr. Two Brains and…{looks at the portal} Oh that looks neat. What is it?

Dr. Two Brains: {sigh} It's a portal to a… {Wordgirl ties up Dr. Two Brains and the Henchmen}…. parallel universe.

Wordgirl: Oh cool {flies in the portal and ditches Huggy} {the portal vanishes}

Me: No surprise there.

Huggy:{ I agree, Oh well I better put Dr. Two Brains and his Henchmen in jail}

Narrator: Meanwhile Wordgirl lands in….Dr. Steven Boxlighters lab? Oh no…

Dr. Steven Boxlighter: {turns around} Hey, Malicious Maker! What are doing in my lab?

Wordgirl: {looks around the room and is confused}

Dr. Steven Boxlighter: Don't pretend to be confused.

Wordgirl: Sir it's me Wordgirl.

Dr. Steven Boxlighter: Look that disguise doesn't fool me. I'm calling the…{Suddenly the police show up.} ..cops. Well that was fast. Get her!

Wordgirl: {GASP!} {flies up and smashes the roof} Sorry. {continues to fly} That was weird.

Narrator: That's not weird in this universe "Wordgirl" you're a wanted criminal.

Wordgirl: WHAT? Wait…. if I'm the criminal then whose the super hero?

Narrator: Tech kid who else?

Wordgirl: Who is "Tech kid?"

Narrator: That boy over there.

Wordgirl: {looks and sees a boy with a blue mask, a blue outfit with "Tech boy" on it and he also had a jet pack} Wait is that Tobey?

Narrator: Actually his secret identity is Theodore who is Tobey?

Wordgirl: Oh never mind. {looks and to her surprise she sees Tech kid fighting a girl with a pink mask and a pink outfit with two purple "M's" on it}

Tech boy: Give it up Malicious Maker!

Malicious Maker: Never! cutie.

Tech boy: {shocked} What?

Malicious Maker: {embarrassed} I said "Never Tech Boy!"

Tech Boy: Oh. {they continue fighting}

Wordgirl: Wait I'm still confused.

Narrator: Look it's simple in this universe you're the villain Malicious Maker a. k. a Theodore's classmate Rebecca a really snotty girl and you also have a crush on Tech Boy and you bully him when he's Theodore, you also pick on Victoria a sweet girl who always plays fair your best friend is Violet as usual, but she is the ace reporter and you're a villain for two reasons to get Tech boy's attention and to help Violet with her news paper articles. Violet has a crush on Todd, but he loves you as Rebecca and the villains that are in your universe are good guys oh and you have a pet poodle named Britney.

Wordgirl: Okay then…. Wait I've got it {goes behind a tree and changes to Becky}

Becky: Hi Tech boy!

Tech boy: hi. {gets punched in the face} Ow!

Malicious Maker: Heh, heh, heh.

Tech boy: Grrr! {continues to fight Malicious maker} {Suddenly the school bell rings} Oh no I got to go! {flies into a tree} {changes his clothes He changed into a blue t- shirt, jeans, a watch, rectangular glasses, white socks, and blue tennis shoes} Help I'm stuck!

Malicious Maker: Ha! Theodore is stuck this I got to see. {flies behind a tree} {flash} {she had a purple shirt a, jeans, white socks and purple tennis shoes} {walks up to the tree}

Rebecca: Hey, I didn't know nerds grew from trees.

Theodore: Rebecca will you help me get down?

Rebecca: Uh… no {Violet walks to Rebecca and laughs}

Violet: {laughs at Theo} This is perfect for the daily rag {flash takes his picture}

Theodore: {frowns} Could some one please get me down? {Victoria Average shows up}

Rebecca: Oh look Theodore it's your girlfriend.

Theodore: She's not my girlfriend!

Victoria: Here let me help Theodore. {gets him down} There is that better?

Theodore: I guess. {she stared at him he ignored her and headed to class}

Narrator: Becky decided to stay there until she could find a way to get out of here. So she decided to become the new kid at Theodore's school.

Ms. Mc Calister: Okay class I have an announcement today we have a new student Becky.

Becky: Hi everyone

Rebecca: {thoughts} oh look a geek just what this school needs.

Theodore: {thoughts} I think she's pretty.

Victoria: {thoughts} She seems like a nice person maybe we could be friends.

Violet: {thoughts} I don't like her she's ugly.

Todd: {thoughts} She seems nice I guess.

Ms. Mc Calister: Okay Becky take a seat next to my son Theodore.

Becky: {walks and gets tripped by Rebecca} oof! Hey!

Rebecca: Heh, heh, heh! {devious smile}

Theodore: Ignore her she picks on almost everyone. {suddenly Rebecca throws a notebook at Theodore's head} Ow! See what I mean?

Becky: Oh.

Theodore: {Suddenly Victoria threw a book at Becky's head} Victoria {gives her a dirty look} Becky is my new friend.

Victoria: Oh okay {smiles sweetly} {he rolled his eyes}

Becky: Why did she do that?

Theodore: Oh she has a huge crush on me and think she might be jealous of you.

Becky: Oh well I already like some one.

Me: Really? Who is it?

Becky: {looks up} I'm not telling.

Me: Aw!

Becky: Any way I just like you as a friend Theodore.

Theodore: Oh that's cool….

Victoria: {thoughts} That way was too close Theodore is mine!

Violet: {turns around} Hey look I think that geek Becky is trying to be friends with Theodore and Victoria.

Rebecca: {shrugs} They're all geeks so it makes sense.

Narrator: Later after school Theodore went in his mom's car and had asked Becky and Victoria if they would like to come over to his house they agreed. Rebecca and Violet decided to go to the mall.

Theodore: After you ladies {opens the door for Becky and Victoria}

{Victoria walks in blushing} {Becky walked in smiling} {then Theodore went in smiling} {they went into his living room}

Theodore: Would you ladies like something to drink?

Victoria: Yes please {smiles sweetly}

Theodore: Okay…. How about you Becky?

Becky: Sure I hadn't had anything since I traveled to this universe. Oops!

Theodore: {raised his eyebrows} What do you mean?

Becky: {sigh} I guess I have no choice I'm from another universe in this universe I'm Rebecca's opposite. I traveled through a portal and now I'm stuck here until I can find a way back.

Theodore: You know I think that makes sense since your nicer than Rebecca, but I'm not sure if we can help you.

Becky: Wait a minute Theodore….. Do you have a cell phone?

Theodore: Yeah right here. {pulls the cell phone out of his pocket} Why do you need it?

Becky: Oh to call a friend. Excuse me. {heads to the bathroom to a have a private call with Huggy} {Huggy belt rings}

Huggy: {yes?}

Becky: Huggy I'm stuck is the parallel universe is Dr. Two Brains there?

Huggy: {no, he's in jail since you left and right now I'm trying to battle Tobey's robots and it isn't easy.}

Becky: {thoughts} Wait Tobey is an evil boy guineas maybe he can help. {aloud} Huggy give Tobey your belt.

Huggy: {WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?}

Becky: We don't have a choice, Huggy. Come on please.

Huggy: {Oh I know I'm going to regret this, but…} {takes off his belt}

Tobey: What the heck are you doing?

Huggy: {hands him the belt} {here.}

Tobey: Ew! {grabs belt}

Becky: Tobey, it's Wordgirl.

Tobey: Your calling me? {smile} {ahem!} I mean what do you want?

Becky: Listen Dr. Two Brains made a portal to a parallel universe and I'm stuck. He's in jail now, but I thought you could help me get back.

Tobey: Why should I help you? I'm a villain and you're a hero if I help you my reputation will be ruined.

Becky: Fine if you help me I'll…..

Tobey: You'll what?

Becky: Kiss your cheek.

Tobey: {shocked} You'll kiss my cheek?

Becky: Yes.

Tobey:….. One boy guineas rescue coming up! { Hangs up and snaps his fingers and one of his robots picks him and Huggy up} To my house now! {The robot obeys}

Huggy: {I don't trust you Tobey.}

Tobey: I know you probably don't trust me Captain what's your face, but I'm only helping, because I want her to kiss my cheek.

Me: I hope you mean your face….

Tobey: Oh be quiet of course I mean my face!

Narrator: Two minutes later Tobey and Huggy are at Tobey's house and his mother wasn't there due to her being on business again.

Tobey: {opens the door and let's Huggy in and they head to his room} Okay lets get started. This could take a while.

Huggy: {oh boy…}

Me: Meanwhile Becky decided to change to Wordgirl and she gave Theodore his phone back.

Theodore: Let me guess your some kind of super hero?

Wordgirl: Yes why do you ask?

Theodore: Oh never mind…. and I assumed you used my phone to call your friends to save you?

Me: I think that's obvious Theodore.

Theodore: Yeah I guess your right.

Narrator: Suddenly a portal opens and Tobey shows up.

Tobey: {points to Theodore} Who the heck is that guy?

Wordgirl: Oh that's your opposite, Theodore.

Tobey: Oh and that girl is supposed to be Victoria Best's opposite?

Victoria: I guess… I'm Victoria Average nice to meet you Tobey.

Tobey: Whatever.

Wordgirl: {gives him a dirty look} Tobey.

Tobey: Fine it's nice to meet you too Victoria now that we're greeted….. Are you going home or not Wordgirl?

Wordgirl: Oh right…. Well good bye Theodore and Victoria.

Victoria and Theodore: {at the same time} bye {looks at each other in shock}

Narrator: Wordgirl grabs Tobey's hand he blushes, but she didn't notice of course and they go through the portal and it vanishes.

Victoria: Well we're alone now Theodore…. {smiles sweetly}

Theodore: {shocked} {looks at his watch} Oh look it's time for you to leave {shoves her outside and slams his door}

Victoria: {gets mad} YOU WIN THIS ROUND THEODORE, BUT SOMEDAY YOU'LL BE MINE!

Theodore: {phew!} She's a good friend, but when she has a crush on me she's crazy. {goes in to his room.}

Narrator: Meanwhile Tobey, Wordgirl, and Huggy are in Tobey's…..

Tobey: Don't you dare say it!

Narrator:….laboratory.

Tobey: Finally you said it right. Any way Wordgirl remember your promise.

Wordgirl: What promise?

Tobey: You said if I saved you you'll kiss my cheek.

Wordgirl: Which one?

Tobey: My face! That is the second time that corny joke has been said.

Wordgirl: Oh right and since I'm a good guy I can't go back on my word. Oh alright come here {she grabbed him and Huggy closed his eyes and then she smiled and she closed her eyes and she kissed his lips and then she pulled her head back and opened her eyes. Tobey was shocked.}

Tobey: Wait you promised to kiss my cheek not my lips.

Wordgirl: Oh I know.

Tobey: Well I'll just kiss your cheek then {he leaned and kissed Wordgirl's cheek and she blushed}

Wordgirl: Huggy you can open your eyes now.

Huggy: {Thank goodness that's over.}

Wordgirl: Well Huggy and I better go bye Tobey and thanks for saving me.

{flies off.}

Tobey: Bye and thank you for the kiss {thoughts} Little does she know that while she closed her eyes I toke a picture of her kissing me I had a camera in my pocket now to put this in my scrapbook {puts the picture in the scrapbook} Someday you will be mine! All mine! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Wordgirl: {comes back} I knew you took that picture I did the same thing for my scrapbook. {shows him the picture and winks} Bye again Tobey {flies off again}

Tobey: Well I guess she does love me back I was right all along. {smiles}

Me: Well that's it I hoped you all enjoyed this. Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
